


Снежные волки

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Rating: NC17, Romance, каннибализм, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: Это текст - целиком и полностью "выпавшая сцена" к фанфику Китахары "Королевна".  Обоснуй нефизиологичной беременности "пробудившихся" можно найти там.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Королевна](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/255941) by Kitahara. 



> бета Китахара

После кровопролитного объяснения жить странным образом стало легче. Исли иногда думал, не напоминает ли это затишье перед бурей, не разродится ли мироздание очередной мерзостью, которая окажется им с Ригальдо не по зубам, и гнал эти мысли с усмешкой: зачем себя запугивать, проще справляться с несчастьями по мере продвижения их сучьей очереди.

Он лукавил, что существует какое-то там общее «им». После того дня, когда Исли вернулся с охоты по свежевыпавшему снегу, а за ним приплелся пошатывающийся Ригальдо в заскорузлом от крови плаще, в доме повисло глубокое молчание, густое, как застывшая сосновая смола. Они жили рядом, но не вместе. Еще никогда это не ощущалось так сильно, как теперь, когда они вроде как были повязаны общим секретом. «Повязаны»! Думая об этом, Исли сплевывал на снег и качал головой. Что касается их с Ригальдо общих секретов, ему не приходило на ум ни единого приличного слова.

С его молчаливого разрешения Ригальдо обосновался в библиотеке. Он дневал и ночевал в большом кресле, вытянув ноги в сторону камина, и либо спал, либо читал, либо угрюмо смотрел на сыплющий за окном снег. На табурете рядом с ним росла пирамида чашек. Ригальдо обзавелся подушкой и шерстяным одеялом, которое натягивал по самый нос, когда сбрасывал сапоги и устраивался в кресле боком, точно спящий пес. С Исли разговаривал редко, коротко и очень вежливо, и казалось невозможным определить, была ли эта вежливость угрожающей или обиженной. Скорее Ригальдо все еще переваривал глубокое потрясение и пытался сохранить остатки если не гордости, то самоуважения. А это было непросто.

Исли его понимал: он тоже периодически ощущал себя так, будто сидит на еже голой задницей. Пожалуй, Ригальдо сделал правильный выбор, решив не показываться ему на глаза. Не задираться. Не разговаривать. Избегать прикосновений.

Вот только давящее ощущение вины и стыда никак не помогало решать их проблему, которая постепенно увеличивалась в размерах.

Как-то, вернувшись с поездки на прииски, Исли застал Ригальдо в одной из спален. Номер Два стоял перед большим, в полный рост, зеркалом. В опущенной руке он держал снятую рубашку. Вторая ладонь лежала на животе. Ригальдо осторожно поворачивался, разглядывая себя и справа, и слева. Пояс штанов проходил как раз под его выпуклым, аккуратным животом. Исли поразился тому, что со спины Ригальдо нисколько не изменился: весь его живот словно собирался cпереди, а сзади талия смотрелась по-прежнему узкой и гибкой.

– Хорошо выглядишь, – брякнул Исли и тут же пожалел – видимо, сказалась многолетняя привычка поддевать Ригальдо каждым словом.

Номер Два медленно обернулся, и Исли рассеянно отметил, какие холодные у него глаза. Пустые, как поле летнего снега. А потом, не произнеся ни слова, Ригальдо закрыл перед ним дверь.

Исли проглотил естественный порыв напомнить, кто здесь хозяин дома. Через мгновение Ригальдо вышел, заправляя рубашку в штаны, и пробормотал извинения. Исли пожал плечами.

Обедали они порознь. Исли спускался в кухню в свое обычное время, Ригальдо приходил позже, гремел крышками, ковырялся в мисках. Чем уж он там питался, Исли не знал, да и не хотел знать. Он старательно уговаривал себя, что его все устраивает. Ригальдо стоически перенесет этот позорный период жизни, как неприличную болезнь, Исли его перетерпит – и все вернется на круги своя.

До поры до времени у него получалось в это верить, а потом неприятности сошли на особняк, как снежная лавина.

Недели через полторы он стал свидетелем того, как Ригальдо, набросив на плечо чистое полотенце, идет через двор по снегу к загодя натопленной бане. В доме Исли Ригальдо взялся носить черную тунику под горлышко, обтягивающую его, как перчатка. Исли казалось, что это что-то вроде дополнительной защитной брони. Второй кожи. «Не подходи ко мне. Не прикасайся». Обычно на улице Ригальдо набрасывал плащ, а тут заленился. Исли пожал плечами. «Пробудившимся» можно было не волноваться насчет простуды.

В этой самой баньке Исли и нашел его спустя час, когда, заскучав, решил проверить, оставил ли ему Ригальдо горячей воды, и лениво заглянул внутрь.

Ригальдо валялся на полу – голый, мокрый и бессознательный, весь какой-то остывший и совершенно явно угоревший. Исли, матерясь, вылил на него жбан воды, а потом за руки выволок на снег. Голова Ригальдо стукнула о порожек. Его не прикрытый одеждой живот выдавался вперед, пупок на нем торчал, как пуговица на носу куклы, выше линии черных волос, дорожкой бегущих к лобку, и внезапно, глядя на этот проклятый живот, Исли ощутил острое сочувствие и почему-то страх.

Он затащил Ригальдо наверх, в свою спальню, сбросил на постель, нацепил на него первую попавшуюся рубаху из сундука и закутал в одеяла. Бледнющий Номер Два понемногу утрачивал свою землистость, а потом, порозовев, завозился, обхватил подушку за угол, улегся на нее щекой и заснул, будто не спал очень долго. Может быть, так и было. Исли смутно припомнил, что за все прошедшие дни ни разу не видел, чтобы Ригальдо дремал. Даже по ночам, если Исли проходил мимо библиотеки, он замечал в темноте серебряный блеск глаз. Исли уселся на краю кровати и принялся ждать.

Через час Ригальдо резко открыл глаза. Сел среди крахмальных подушек и тут же потупился, избегая смотреть Исли в лицо.

– Что это было? – хрипло спросил он.

– Ты потерял сознание в бане. Должно быть, в твоем… нынешнем состоянии там оказалось слишком душно.

– Прости, что доставил неудобство, – буркнул Ригальдо. – Где мои штаны?

Он откинул в сторону одеяло, наклонился, собираясь спустить ноги с кровати, и вдруг, резко выдохнув, ухватился за низ живота.

– Что-то не так, – сказал он с изумлением. – Вот здесь как будто…

Поддавшись какому-то дурацкому порыву, Исли тоже положил ладонь ему на живот.

Он был твердый и сжавшийся, будто каменный, и вроде бы даже стал меньше в размерах. Ригальдо вздохнул и попробовал отстраниться. Исли настойчивее прижал руку.

– Не шевелится, – вдруг сказал Ригальдо и нахмурился, – как я проснулся. «Этот» не шевелится.

– А прежде шевелился все время? – спросил Исли.

– Не знаю. Нет, – Ригальдо пожал плечами. – Но он раньше и не болел. Может, с ним что-то случилось?

– Так залечи себя, – резко сказал Исли.

– Не могу, – Ригальдо пожал плечами. – Это не рана и не болезнь, а… я не знаю, что.

Исли встал на ноги, походил по комнате.

– Ты ведь это нарочно сделал? – сказал он наконец, развернувшись к Ригальдо. – Нарочно, да?

– Нет! – огрызнулся Ригальдо. В белой кружевной рубашке (Исли только теперь рассмотрел, что надел на него) он выглядел, как обесчещенная, но гордая принцесса. – Нет, я же обещал!

Ригальдо будто стек спиной на подушки, улегся ровно и уставился в потолок.

– Вот так лежать легче, – помолчав, признался он.

– Ну вот и лежи, – раздраженно приказал Исли, – пока не придешь в норму.

Против ожиданий, Ригальдо не сказал ему ни слова поперек. Выходя из спальни, Исли заметил, что он прикрыл глаза. Кажется, его рука под одеялом неуверенно трогала живот.

Можно было занять любую свободную комнату, можно было бы выпихнуть туда Ригальдо, но Исли почему-то направился ночевать в библиотеку, словно принял странный караул, и, сидя в кресле, полночи смотрел на метущий во дворе снег.

Ближе к утру его разбудил глухой стон. Повалив в темноте табурет и запутавшись в шерстяном одеяле, Исли ввалился в спальню и имел счастье наблюдать, как Ригальдо, все так же лежащий среди подушек, со зверским лицом чешет задранную ногу.

– Что случилось? – пинком отшвырнув табурет, спросил Исли. – Я думал, ты подыхаешь.

– Прости, Номер Один, – без тени раскаяния сказал из темноты Ригальдо. – Ногу свело. Все сводит и сводит, каждую ночь, сил нет, как заебало.

Он и в самом деле зарычал и яростно почесал голую икру.

Исли присел на край кровати.

– Из-за «этого»? – спросил он.

– Откуда я знаю? – зло ответил Ригальдо. – Происходит столько разной хуйни, я просто не успеваю отслеживать, что эта тварь вытворяет с моим телом!

– Это не тварь, – хмуро сказал Исли.

– Ты так в этом уверен? – желчно отозвался Ригальдо. – В том, что у «пробудившихся» может получиться что-то хорошее? Что это не будет Ненасытный о сотне зубов, который однажды просто выгрызет из меня путь наверх?

Исли не ожидал, что ему станет настолько неприятно от его слов – главным образом потому, что они были не лишены смысла. Маловероятно, чтобы каждый из них мог рассчитывать на подарок богов, а уж вместе… Но одновременно со вспышкой гнева пришло озарение: вот какими мыслями забита голова Ригальдо. Вот о чем он, оказывается, все время думает, чем терзается.

– Я считаю, – заговорил Исли, тщательно подбирая слова, – что такое существо уже наверняка бы себя проявило. А раз оно пока ведет себя смирно… Да, – спросил он, спохватившись. – Как твой живот? Шевелится?

– Нет.

Говорить было, в общем-то, не о чем, но Исли, искоса взглянув на Ригальдо, увидел, что он все еще морщится и пытается незаметно почесывать икроножную мышцу.

Исли подвинулся вглубь кровати и, не глядя Ригальдо в лицо, принялся тщательно разминать ему ногу. Ригальдо вздрогнул, но промолчал.

* * *

Утро Исли провел в деревне за занимательным общением с дородной матроной, у которой было не то пятеро, не то шестеро детей, и все они вились вокруг, пока Исли витиевато излагал свою наспех придуманную легенду.

Возвратившись в особняк, он, не раздеваясь, поднялся наверх и плюхнул на постель перед мрачным Ригальдо деревянный жбан и мешок.

– Вот, – сказал он вместо приветствий, – велено жрать каждый день. Потому что растущий плод лепит себя из твоей крови, мышц и костей.

Ригальдо осторожно выглянул из-за книжного тома, который листал со скуки, и втянул носом воздух.

– Молоко, – сказал он с изумлением. И хищно добавил: – Творог!

С не меньшим изумлением Исли понял, что Ригальдо выглядит очень голодным.

– Может быть, ты и прав насчет Ненасытного, – не удержался он от подколки.

Ригальдо, молча уписывающий творог, кинул в него подушкой. Он поставил поднос себе на живот и алчно ел, запивая молоком и облизывая ложку так страстно, что Исли закусил губу, глядя на него.

Голубая капля молока сорвалась с подбородка Ригальдо, сползла по голой шее и скрылась в кружевах.

– Что? – спросил Ригальдо, поймав его взгляд. И предупредил: – Что бы ты ни сказал, тебе не удастся испортить мне аппетит…

Он вдруг замер, и поднос, лежащий на животе, покачнулся, рискуя перевернуть молоко на постель. Исли выбросил руку вперед и удержал его.

– Ну вот, – помолчав, сказал Ригальдо. – Шевелится.

– Точно? – зачем-то спросил Исли.

– Ну, – Ригальдо опять задумчиво облизал ложку. – Живучий.

Тогда Исли отпустил поднос и снова прижал ладонь к выпуклому животу.

– Ничего не чувствую, – был вынужден признать он через некоторое время.

Ригальдо, наблюдающий за ним, со стуком положил ложку.

– Не надо, Номер Один, – сказал он негромко и очень весомо. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты так делал. Мне неприятно.

Исли пожал плечами.

Ну и пожалуйста.

* * *

– А вот еще, например, бывает изжога, – говорила госпожа Ида, загибая пухлые пальцы. – Когда дитя упирается головкой в желудок матери. В таком разе питаться нужно часто, но понемногу. Бывает еще зудец, когда ребенок часто бьет ножкой в печень, и женщину заполняет желчь. Такую беременную легко узнать, потому что она раздражительна, желчна и чешется.

– Ага, – сказал Исли, глядя в чужое окно. На улице разнокалиберные дети госпожи Иды катали друг друга на санках. – Она как раз из таких, моя… дорогая любимая сестра. Раздражена сверх всякой меры.

– Бывают еще всякие неполадки женского свойства, – грудным голосом сказала матрона и вдруг покраснела, как девочка. – Но господину не следует о них знать, это забота супруга…

– Они очень юные, – печально сказал Исли. – Моя ненаглядная беременная сестра и ее молодой муж. Совершенно неопытные. Им страшно необходим совет мудрой дамы. Так что там еще бывает?

– Малокровие, – припомнила матрона, явно пытаясь соскользнуть с «неприличного». – От малокровия хорошо помогают говяжья печенка и греча. Не нужно ли господину отрезать кусок сырой печени? Мой муж как раз содержит мясную лавку…

– Не надо, – Исли проглотил вязкую слюну. – Мы с печенью сами управимся… Что еще?

– Бессонница, колики и водянка, – с готовностью загнула палец госпожа Ида. – Не то со вторым, не то с третьим меня так раздувало, что ноги становились, как стволы березы.

Представив себе раздувшегося от воды, круглого, как шар, Ригальдо, мучимого бессонницей, угрюмо катающегося по темным коридорам особняка глухой ночью, Исли уткнулся лицом в ладони.

– Матушка Ида, – сказал он наконец, стараясь погасить дурной нервный смех. – Спасибо за ваши советы. Вы очень мне помогаете. Я пригляжу, чтобы с вами и вашим домом не приключилось никакой беды. Чтобы никто, ни йома, ни разбойники, вас не потревожили.

– Да что же вы сделаете, жизнь такая, в ней йома либо есть, либо нет, – пожала внушительными плечами матушка Ида. И томно вздохнула, скользнув по Исли заволоченным взглядом. – Впервые вижу, чтобы мужчина интересовался такими делами. Обычно все это ложится на плечи женщин…

Исли поморщился.

– Я не люблю оставаться в неведении насчет важных вещей, – значительно сказал он. – Это как на войне. Чем лучше ты знаешь противника, тем ты сильнее.

Матушка Ида уставилась на него с уважением. Исли поклонился и двинулся на выход.

– А вот еще, верная примета, нельзя стричься! – справившись с дыханием, крикнула она уже ему в спину. – А также беременная не должна гладить животных, кроме дворовой скотины. Любых, даже чужих котов…

– Почему? – рассеянно удивился Исли, обернувшись на самом пороге.

– Страшное дело, – матушка Ида мрачно соединила на груди пышные руки. – Иногда после этого дети рождаются с уродствами. Без головы там, без глаз, без ног…

Исли споткнулся о порожек.

– У нас нет котов. И вообще никаких животных, – сухо сказал он и быстро закрыл дверь.

* * *

В особняке никого не было. След ауры Ригальдо Исли нащупал на юго-западе. Побродил в одиночестве по дому, послушал, как скрипят половицы. Посмотрел на ровно, по-солдатски застеленную постель, на чисто прибранную библиотеку. Посидел рядом с остывшим камином, перебрал на кухне перемытые чашки. И вышел во двор.

Исли было странно признаваться, что в собственном доме ему неожиданно стало пусто.

Ригальдо он отыскал в дальнем лесу, в предгорье. Здесь было относительно тепло и туманно. Из-под камней били горячие ключи, снег между ними сходил пятнами, и среди его белых островов нагло топорщилась кочками рыжая трава. На ней алели, как капли крови, яркие ягоды, напоминая, что по годовому кругу в Альфонсо вообще-то лето.

Ригальдо сидел на одной из таких кочек, опустив в источник босые ноги. Горячий пар колыхался вокруг него волнами. Рядом с ним на траве громоздилась коровья туша, грубо разделанная. По-видимому, Ригальдо и сам почувствовал, что неплохо было бы заесть малокровие сырой печенью, и несчастная заблудившаяся буренка пала его жертвой.

Напротив него на белой простыне снега ждали, терпеливо наклонив лобастые головы, три крупных волка.

Ригальдо голыми руками отрывал от буренки куски мяса и поочередно лениво бросал на снег – каждый раз немного ближе, чем раньше. Звери торопливо делали шаг вперед и немедля отскакивали назад. Каждый раз – проигрывая немного расстояния.

Это было так дико и так красиво – белый снег с рассыпанными по нему ягодами костяники, кровь, и вымазанные в ней руки Ригальдо, и сам он – черная фигура, наклоняющаяся над коровьей тушей и выпрямляющаяся, чтобы бросить очередному зверю кусок мяса, – что Исли пришлось опереться о ствол березы, чтобы не потерять равновесие и не свалится с обрыва. В который раз уже он подумал, что Ригальдо в своем идиотским положении не выглядит неуклюжим. Как будто бы все так и было задумано.

Внизу Ригальдо бросил на снег особо здоровый ломоть. Большой волк с опаской выступил вперед и, вцепившись в подачку, жадно принялся ее грызть.

Ригальдо вытянул над его хребтом одну руку.

Этого хватило, чтобы звери отпрянули, а Исли торопливо съехал по склону, увлекая пласты снега.

– Что, черт возьми, ты делаешь? – спросил он. И помахал на волков: – Прочь!

Те отступили к лесу.

– Номер Один, это тебя не касается, – сердито сказал Ригальдо. – Ты так долго стоял на обрыве, я уже понадеялся, что ты уйдешь.

– Чья коровенка? – Исли пихнул труп. – Хозяева будут искать. Увидят на снегу человеческие следы – у нас будут проблемы.

– К ночи пойдет снегопад, он все скроет, – Ригальдо наклонился, помыл руки в источнике. – Как обычно. Это всего лишь корова.

– Люди здесь ценят корову сильнее, чем собственную семью.

– Это людские проблемы.

– Ты так и не сказал мне, что тут делаешь, – Исли прикрыл глаза, давя вспышку раздражения.

Ригальдо, видимо, почувствовал это по его йоки, потому что пошел на попятную.

– Хочу приручить их, – проворчал он.

– Волки не приручаются.

– Это у людей. Но они чувствуют мой запах. Знают, что я не человек.

Исли фыркнул.

– С чего это ты вздумал играть в волчьего пастыря?

Ригальдо вздохнул и наконец поднял на него глаза.

– С того, что мне скучно, – сказал он неожиданно тоскливо. – Сидеть в твоем доме и ждать. Прятаться от людей, от йома, от «пробудившихся». Ты не представляешь, как это затрахало.

– Ты выбрал дурацкое развлечение.

– Я не просил твоего мнения.

– Дикие звери, – Исли переступил с ноги на ногу. Прикинул, как лучше сказать. – Они бывают заразные. Тебе-то не повредит, а «ему»…

Порядком осмелевший волк подполз обратно к туше и попытался ухватить за копыто. Исли рассеянно кинул ему сапогом в морду шмат снега. Волк рассерженно фыркнул и прянул к лесу.

Этого хватило, чтоб Ригальдо мгновенно оказался на ногах.

– Слушай, что ты все портишь? – зарычал он, наступая на Исли. Толкнул его в грудь. – Тебе мало того, что ты сделал с моей ебучей жизнью?

Исли выбросил руки вперед, вернул удар Ригальдо. Тот вздрогнул, оскалился. Они закружили в тумане друг против друга, как два хищных зверя. Босые ноги Ригальдо наступали на снег. Сапоги Исли черпали горячую воду в мутных лужах.

– Ты обвиняешь меня в том, что случилось? – спросил Исли и снова сделал резкий выпад, толкнул Ригальдо в плечо. «Зарок – не бить в живот, – подумал он мрачно. – Но по всем остальным местам я, похоже, сейчас тебя отмудохаю». – Ты забыл, что в этом участвовали двое? Черт возьми, ты слышишь, Ригальдо? Двое!

Ригальдо неожиданно сильно лягнул его в колено. Снова толкнул в грудь.

– Двое, – процедил он. – И так вышло, что, как идиот, подставился я. А если бы было наоборот? Ты не думал об этом, Номер Один? О том, чем, возможно, в Сутафе нафаршировали тебя?! И что было бы, если бы ты сейчас растил в себе чужое семя и пухнул бы день ото дня, как свинья?

Его крик вспугнул воронье с вершин сосен. Большой ломоть снега съехал с обрыва в ложбину.

Исли остановился так резко, что Ригальдо, сделав очередной шаг, врезался в него. Оттолкнув его раскрытой ладонью, Исли задрал голову, подсмотрел на тускло-голубое, на диво безоблачное небо.

– Значит, все дело в этом, – сказал он. – Вот что тебе не дает покоя? Что все могло быть наоборот? Что вышло несправедливо?

Он дернул застежку плаща.

– Ладно, давай решим это.

Ригальдо отступил на шаг и уставился на Исли во все глаза – встрепанный и порозовевший.

– Раздевайся, – кинул ему Исли. И расстегнул поясной ремень. – Проверим, наконец, как обстоят дела со мной.

– Ты спятил, – с трудом выговорил Ригальдо.

– Нет. Я просто не хочу больше слышать, что у тебя не было шанса отыграться. Ты сделаешь все, что положено, и скоро мы все узнаем.

– Здесь? – Ригальдо зашарил глазами по лесистым склонам, явно с трудом соображая.

– Здесь даже лучше, чем в моем нетопленом доме. Давай, я встану, как надо, – Исли шагнул к нему, по-настоящему злой, взведенный, как пружина арбалета, и – он даже не ожидал – сильно возбужденный. Пылающее лицо Ригальдо оказалось совсем рядом, и Исли, почти торжествуя, разглядел в светлых глазах бешеное желание.

А потом он случайно дотронулся до него – до выпирающего вперед круглого живота, и Ригальдо шарахнулся так, что чуть не растянулся на кочке. И со смешком утер глаза.

– Твое предложение невероятно щедрое, Номер Один, – сказал он так, словно был на балу в зале офицеров, – но вынужден отказать. По многим причинам.

– Ты сейчас сделаешь это, – настойчиво и тихо сказал Исли, – или подожмешь хвост и никогда больше не заикнешься, как тебе не повезло. Да, черт возьми, решайся уже, Ригальдо. У тебя же стоит. Ты же хочешь!

Как ни странно, после его слов Ригальдо вдохнул, успокоился и на удивление быстро взял себя в руки. Сделал от Исли еще один шаг по кочкам, глянул с грустью.

– У меня, Номер Один, теперь почти все время стоит, – ехидно и тихо сказал он. – Это тело со страшной силой желает объятий, нуждается в чьей-то любви. Но иногда «нет» – это просто «нет». Как ты не понимаешь.

Ригальдо отвернулся и принялся карабкаться вверх по склону.

* * *

Ладно, он не собирался отступать без борьбы.

Может быть, для Ригальдо дни и тянулись невыносимо медленно, но для Исли, занятого подготовкой к своей небольшой кампании, они летели, как птицы.

Следовало продумать все, чтобы разыграть партию как по нотам.

Он не мог сказать, почему его так драконило провернуть это прямо сейчас. Слишком злился. Начал срываться. И – требовалось, наконец, признать – бывал кое в чем неправ. Со всем этим уже пора было что-то делать.

В день летнего солнцестояния Исли позвал Ригальдо и, задумчиво крутя в руках гусиное перо, сказал:

– Я получил от некоторых наших соратников весточку с приглашением на встречу.

– Кто? – напрягся Ригальдо, сразу сбросив свой неприступный вид.

Исли кинул на стол лист бумаги.

– Имена здесь.

Ригальдо быстро пробежал глазами по строчкам.

– Эти?! Но они никогда ни тебя, ни меня не жаловали… Чего хотят?

– Орать они хотят, – сказал Исли, и Ригальдо неуверенно улыбнулся. – Заявить о своих правах на… на что-нибудь. Или заключить союз.

– Бога ради, – Ригальдо наморщил нос. – Они спятили, если думают, что нужны тебе, сраная третья десятка!

– Но их много, – Исли пристроил подбородок на пальцы. – Если они вдруг объединятся и выступят против нас, они…

– Умрут? – резонно предположил Ригальдо. И, о чудо, снова ухмыльнулся.

– Вроде того. Но я все же хочу на них посмотреть.

Ригальдо потупился.

– Ты пригласишь их сюда?

– Еще чего. Чтобы они топтали грязными лапами мой прекрасный дом? Мы встретимся в ущелье, я и они.

Улыбка слиняла с лица Ригальдо, как краска с волос проститутки из Лидо.

– А я? – осторожно спросил он.

– Ты… Ну… Нам же не надо, чтобы они тебя видели, – сокрушенно сказал Исли.

Смотреть на метания Ригальдо было одно удовольствие.

– Нет, подожди, Номер Один, – быстро заговорил он, превращаясь на глазах из ледяной королевы, которая шастала по дому Исли по ночам, избегая встреч и разговоров, в старого доброго настырного Ригальдо. – Мне это не нравится. Ты пойдешь в это скопище… Давай я хотя бы прокрадусь следом?

– Я пойду один, – ласково сказал Исли и скомкал бумагу. – Иначе кто-нибудь обязательно учует твою ауру из-за леса и озаботится, чего это Номер Два шарится по кустам. А ты дождешься моего возвращения. И не спорь. Иногда «нет» – это просто «нет».

* * *

Со встречи с любимыми соратниками и примкнувшими к ним «пробудившимися» девицами нового поколения Исли вернулся с проломленной головой, в плаще на голый торс и с начисто срезанной левой бровью. Поднявшись наверх, он долго вычесывал с темени куски чьего-то синего мяса и собственную засохшую кровь, стянувшую волосы коркой.

Ригальдо маячил у него за спиной с трагическим лицом. Когда он принюхивался к запахам, идущим от Исли, его ноздри широко раздувались.

– Ничего не говори, – предупреждающе уронил Исли, поймав его взгляд в темном зеркале. – Если произнесешь «я предупреждал», я надену тебе на голову тазик.

– Я предупреждал, – немедленно отозвался Ригальдо. Он скрестил руки на груди и прислонился спиной к косяку. Выглядело так, словно его круглый живот тоже осуждающе нацелен на Исли.

Исли был уверен, что последует продолжение, и оно не заставило себя ждать, но было не совсем таким, как ему представлялось.

– Прости меня, Номер Один.

– О?

– Если бы не это говно, – Ригальдо сложно повел вокруг себя руками, очевидно, подразумевая тревожащие изменения в собственном теле, – я пошел бы с тобой. В первый раз не прикрыл тебе спину – и вот!..

– Ой, да ладно. Не убили же, – Исли приложил полотенце к лицу и зашипел. – Черт, щиплет.

– А ты их, конечно…

– Нет, – Исли поморщился. – Может, одного или двух. Остальные удрали. Я, видимо, сейчас не в форме.

У Ригальдо вытянулось лицо.

– Не убил?!

– Не догнал.

– Но, Исли, – от волнения Ригальдо зачастил, как кукушка, гадающая «пробудившемуся», – они ведь начнут трепаться, что подсидели Северного Короля! Это непростительно! – Он немного помялся, а потом выдавил: – Позволь мне, пожалуйста, самому разобраться с ними. Я клянусь, что никто из тех, кто увидит меня, никому ничего не разболтает.

Исли опустил полотенце в таз и серьезно взглянул в зеркало.

– Ты так этого хочешь?

– Да, – пробормотал Ригальдо. – Я страсть как давно ни с кем не сражался. Я буду готов, и я смогу.

– Их много, и они уже далеко. Ты их не догонишь.

– Я? – Ригальдо искренне поразился. – Не догоню? Я?!

– Хорошо, – Исли развернулся, оперся руками о туалетный столик, наклонил голову на бок. – Я разрешаю тебе. Иди и сделай с ними все, что считаешь нужным.

На мгновение ему показалось, что Ригальдо сейчас примет «пробудившуюся» форму прямо в комнате. И в то же мгновение Исли остался в особняке совершенно один.

Он лениво залечил драматические ранения, спустился в погреб и выбрал пару бутылок вина. Вернулся в библиотеку и завалился в любимое кресло Ригальдо перед камином. Выковырнул пробку и отхлебнул прямо из горла.

И наконец-то позволил себе расхохотаться.

– Боже, какой стыд, – смех разбирал его так, что Исли едва ли не заливался слезами. – До чего мы дошли. Сущее дитя!

* * *

Ригальдо объявился сильно позже полуночи, когда Исли успел уже и напиться, и протрезветь. Хлопнула дверь. Было слышно, как Ригальдо шумно вытирает на половике ноги от снега. Как проходит на кухню и гремит там посудой.

Исли ждал его в кресле, болтая остатками вина на донышке второй бутылки. Когда Ригальдо появился на пороге библиотеки, держа в руках кружку молока, Исли лениво отсалютовал ему.

– Ты надираешься в одиночестве? – укоризненно спросил Ригальдо. Голос у него был мягкий и очень довольный. Исли хмыкнул. Ригальдо даже ступал по-другому, чем все последние дни. Его движения были плавными, гибкими и опасными, глаза светились, как две серебряные монеты. От него через всю комнату пахло снегом и кровью. А живот… А что живот. Ригальдо нес его впереди себя, как флаг. Черный пиратский флаг.

– Я чего-то устал, – почти не покривив душой, сказал Исли. – Тебе что-нибудь удалось? Я уже думал, мне придется поутру искать и сжигать твой растерзанный труп.

Ригальдо молча отпил из своей кружки, осторожно пристроил ее на книжную полку. Широко и с наслаждением потянулся. Туника задралась на животе. Над губой у Ригальдо белели молочные усы. Впрочем, он тут же утер их.

– Эй.

– Да, Номер Один, – наконец встрепенулся Ригальдо, все еще, видимо, погруженный в воспоминания о своем занимательном приключении. – Я нашел их, всех восьмерых, и убил. Было сладко. Я давно по-настоящему не дрался.

Исли проглотил свое удивленное «скольких?!» Бог знает, где Ригальдо, гоняясь за ренегатами из третьей десятки, отыскал еще двоих неучтенных «пробудившихся». Если он счел их достойными смерти, так тому и быть. Меньше шансов, что до него дойдет, каких трудов Исли стоило организовать всю эту дурацкую эпопею.

– Убивать здорово, – задумчиво сказал Ригальдо. – Чувствовать, как из взгляда противника уходит жизнь. Но знаешь, что мне доставило еще больше радости? Их глаза, когда они замечали… вот это, и понимали, что «это» сейчас победит их.

Исли не выдержал и рассмеялся. Потом перевел взгляд на бутылку в своей руке и осторожно пристроил ее на пол.

– Тебя все еще тошнит от запаха вина? – спросил он.

– Нет, – помолчав, признался Ригальдо. Встал посереди комнаты, разглядывая развалившегося в кресле Исли. Покачался с пятки на носок.

– Тогда иди сюда. Я хочу услышать подробности, – Исли похлопал по подлокотнику рядом с собой.

Ригальдо наклонил голову, будто решая, стоит ли соглашаться. А потом подошел своим осторожным кошачьим шагом и вместо подлокотника устроился на бедрах Исли, опустившись на него сверху, будто оседлав.

Исли выдохнул сквозь зубы, откинулся назад еще сильнее, чтобы разглядывать Ригальдо во всей красе, и незаметно придержал его за талию. Ригальдо был тяжелый и теплый. Исли поражало, как в нем сейчас сочетается жесткое – твердые мышцы, рельефно ощущаемые под туникой, острые колени и локти, зубы, способные рвать плоть, и скрытые когти – и то, другое. Тайное. Нежное.

Ему показалось, что вернувшийся со своей охоты Ригальдо стал как-то разом и спокойнее, и сильнее.

«Господи, где же я тебе столько противников наберу, чтобы мирно дожить до конца лета», – почти весело подумал Исли. А сам погладил Ригальдо по бедру.

– Значит ли это, что ты все-таки решил взять реванш?

Ригальдо в ответ только хмыкнул.

– Я раздумывал над твоими словами некоторое время, – ответил он очень серьезно, – и пришел к выводу, что не рискнул бы пока пихать в тебя хер. Неизвестно ведь, чем именно могли одарить тебя в Сутафе. Вдруг у Порождения Бездны там, страшно сказать, зубы.

Исли зарычал и сцапал его за задницу.

– Мне кажется или ты нарываешься?

– Мне кажется, – в тон ему повторил Ригальдо, с вызовом глядя на него сверху, – или тебя не смущает, что при этом нас будет вроде как трое?..

– Вообще не смущает, – ответил Исли и потянул его штаны вниз. – Это ребенок. Что он понимает, он же все время спит.

Ригальдо вдруг крепко зажмурился, а Исли остро, как лезвием, полоснула мысль, что вот сейчас он впервые вслух назвал «это» – ребенком.

– Тогда, – хриплым, каким-то не своим голосом выговорил Ригальдо, – постарайся его не разбудить.

И с полузадушенным стоном прижался к его губам.

* * *

Госпожа Ида, краснея, интимным шепотом поведала Исли «тайну»: чтобы не приключилось беды, супружеский долг «в положении» лучше отдавать на боку. «Обнимутся двое, как голубки, – шептала она, прикрывая рот пухлой ладошкой, – колени в колени, на мягкой перине… И пока он там тихо себе пошурует, она и поспать может. И мужу, и жене польза».

Ничего близкого к этому мудрому наставлению осуществить у него не получилось.

Ригальдо скакал на нем прямо в кресле, вцепившись обеими руками в подлокотники, жаркий и потный, поднимался и опускался, насаживаясь так, что у Исли искры из глаз летели, и орал, орал, орал так, что все окрестные йома, наверно, разбежались в ужасе. Исли поддерживал его под ягодицы, вскидывал навстречу бедра, прижимался губами к мокрой соленой шее и думал, что, господи, с телом Ригальдо и правда случилась какая-то восхитительная метаморфоза, потому что все, что он ощущал пальцами, языком, каменно-твердым хуем, было так горячо, так прекрасно. Ригальдо будто весь состоял из напряженно двигающихся мышц, и кожа на его спине была по-юношески бархатистой, а теплая слюна, которую Исли до сих пор чувствовал во рту, отдавала молоком и хлебом. Исли тяжело дышал, стонал, рычал, целовал, мял и тискал это крепкое и одновременно такое послушное тело, и только в самом конце его, как вспышкой, озарила мысль: «О господи, что же мы такое творим!» Он не успел ни отстраниться, ни даже подумать, что и как ему надлежало бы делать, как Ригальдо в очередной раз сжал свою прекрасную задницу, и Исли кончил – ебаным северным гейзером, не иначе, всем, что скопилось в нем за время воздержания рядом с этим пузатым сукиным сыном. И когда Ригальдо с жалобным вздохом спрятал лицо у него на груди, Исли выкинул из головы все до единой мысли, кроме той, что Ригальдо тоже надо немедленно сделать хорошо, и, обняв за содрогающиеся плечи, быстро и сильно ему додрочил. А потом они как-то, не пойми как, добрались до спальни и, рухнув под одеяло, мгновенно заснули, прижавшись друг к другу. Колени в колени.

* * *

По утру Исли проснулся с ощущением абсолютного довольства жизнью и огляделся, оценивая обстановку. Комнату заполнял тусклый свет. За окном все было белым – на деревьях вокруг особняка, на башенках флигеля, на вороньих гнездах и на подоконниках лежали толстые перины снега. Он валил всю ночь так обильно, словно собирался совсем погрести их в этой норе, спрятать от всего остального мира.

С соседней подушки слышалось тихое дыхание. Исли посмотрел на черную макушку, сомкнутые ресницы, на натянутое по самые уши одеяло – и воровато сунул под него руку.

Под одеялом Ригальдо был горячим и голым. Он спал спиной вверх, раскинув руки и подтянув одно колено к груди, а под себя затолкал лишнюю подушку. Даже не пошевелился, когда Исли толкнул его в плечо и попытался перевернуть. Не сбился с дыхания, когда ладонь Исли пробралась ему под живот, а вторая легла сбоку.

Ждать почти не пришлось.

Правая ладонь почти сразу ощутила странное – будто пузырь воздуха поднялся из болота и мягко толкнулся в его раскрытую ладонь. И еще раз. И еще.

«Ну, здравствуй», – мысленно сказал ему Исли.

Ригальдо заворочался и медленно откинулся на спину, мотнул головой, вольно вытянулся, точно спящее животное. А потом резко открыл глаза и настороженно уставился на Исли из-под челки. Потом напряжение ушло из его глаз, а уголок губ неуверенно дрогнул.

– Живой? – спросил Исли с беззлобным любопытством. – Все нормально?

– Все… хорошо, – сказал Ригальдо, прислушиваясь к себе. Кривовато улыбнулся. – Даже очень.

Одеяло с него сползло, соскользнуло с бедер. Когда Ригальдо лежал на спине, его живот чудесным образом опускался и пропадал, будто прячась. А скрыть утренний стояк, напротив, делалось невозможно.

– Надо будет как-нибудь повторить, – сказал Исли, откровенно разглядывая его. Ригальдо осторожно потянулся за одеялом. Исли удержал его руку. – Раз такое дело.

– Надо, – голос Ригальдо звучал хрипло. – Может, даже через неделю.

– Или даже завтра, – задумчиво предложил Исли.

– Да, точно. Завтра.

Они потянулись друг к другу одновременно, столкнулись зубами и разом отпрянули, как давешние волки. Ригальдо часто задышал, пытаясь перехватить инициативу. Его ногти скользнули по голому плечу Исли, оставляя царапины, пальцы впились в лопатки, и тогда Исли без единого звука зарылся руками ему в волосы, дернул назад, заставляя открыть горло, и поцеловал в шею так, словно хотел вырвать глотку. От прикосновения языка к соленой коже собственное тело отозвалось дрожью, а у Ригальдо вырвался хриплый стон. Исли с трудом отлепился от него, приподнялся на локте, оглядел поле боя – смятые подушки, скомканные одеяла, растрепавшиеся черные волосы, темный кровоподтек. Ригальдо смотрел требовательно и в то же время с поволокой. Он обхватил Исли ногами, соединил пятки у него за спиной, Исли чувствовал животом чужой твердый член и напряженные яйца. И тогда Исли снова склонился и, обведя языком по краям оставленный им укус, ласково вылизал шею Ригальдо – и щеку, и скулы, и подбородок. Ригальдо ощерился, подался навстречу, и Исли торопливо зажал ему рот – чтоб ничего не испортил, ни словом, ни звуком… Горячий влажный язык тут же прошелся по подушечкам пальцев. Исли едва удержался, чтоб не присвистнуть. Его пальцы будто сами собой скользнули в теплый рот, и Ригальдо, закрыв глаза, обхватил их губами и принялся посасывать. Свободная рука Исли легла на его член и задвигалась.

Тишина погребенного под снегом дома обволакивала их, будто коконом. Скрип старинной кровати, судорожные вдохи и шепот, каждый протяжный влажный звук разносились в этой тишине, как шум лавины – ну, или так казалось Исли. Он еще немного полюбовался на вдохновенно работающего языком Ригальдо и осторожно высвободил руку. Опустил ее вниз, прикоснулся между ягодиц, помассировал сжатое очко. Ригальдо в его руках выгнулся дугой и принялся подвывать. Однако была небольшая проблема. Лечь на Ригальдо сверху Исли не мог.

– Точно не на боку? – на всякий случай спросил он. Вместо ответа Ригальдо стукнул его по спине пяткой и замотал головой: «Нет, нет!»

– Я тоже хочу тебя видеть, – и Исли, усевшись на колени среди одеял, подтащил к себе Ригальдо за бедра и, пристроившись, засадил, как нож в масло. Ригальдо взвыл с новой силой. И все время, пока Исли с оттяжкой драл его на исходящей скрипом старой дубовой кровати под сдавленные матюги и пронзительные кошачьи вопли, его не оставляла мысль, что Ригальдо отдается ему, словно в самый первый и в самый последний раз.

* * *

Потянулись странные дни и не менее странные ночи. Иногда Исли на полном серьезе ощущал себя кем-то вроде… молодожена.

Большую часть суток его «новобрачная» была немногословна, сварлива, жрала за троих, брилась у умывальника (Исли глумился над бессмысленностью этой привычки: бороды у тех воинов, которые не успели обзавестись ими до лабораторных пыток, ни черта не росли, но Ригальдо упорно продолжал каждый день скоблить и без того гладкий подбородок), бредила возмездием Организации и язвительно сокрушалась, что из-за некоторых не может увидеть свой член кроме как в зеркале. Но потом наступала ночь и все самым гребаным образом изменялось. Исли не мог припомнить, когда, в какой период жизни какая из женщин дарила ему столько изматывающей ласки, сколько сейчас – невыносимый ублюдок Ригальдо. И Исли принимал эту ласку до капли и возвращал сторицей.

Другими словами, они ебались, как не в себе.

«Как два охуевших кота, – почти весело думал Исли, валяя Ригальдо по кровати то так, то эдак, то ставя его раком в библиотеке, то вылизывая его пах и внутреннюю поверхность бедер, вылизывая ему вообще все. – Хотелось бы знать, что это с нами такое случилось?..»

Когда единственный раз он решил подколоть на эту тему Ригальдо, тот не принял его насмешку и ответил на удивление спокойно:

– Я же тебе говорил: это «он» подстраивает все под свои нужды.

– Не стыдно ли сваливать все свои грязные желания на одного нерожденного ребенка? – не выдержал тогда Исли.

Ригальдо, застилающий кровать ровно, как по доске, обернулся и посмотрел на Исли через плечо.

– Какая разница, чьи это желания, – сказал он почти мирно. – Это все равно не затянется слишком надолго.

От таких разумных речей вечно психованного придурка Исли нелогично расстроился, но как-то не нашел в словах Ригальдо оснований для придирок, поэтому махнул рукой – и, нагнув его над свежезастеленным одеялом, отходил в задницу повторно к обоюдному удовлетворению.

Райская жизнь продолжалась почти месяц. Ровно до того дня, как однажды, вытянув хер из пронзительно голосящего Ригальдо, Исли опустил глаза и увидел, что весь заляпан густой темной кровью.

* * *

Матушка Ида, оценив выражение лица Исли, постучавшегося в ее дом поздним вечером, только и сказала: «Ой-ой». Смекалисто разогнала детей и достала из запертого буфета штоф клюквенного самогона.

– Я знаю всю правду, – сказала она наконец, когда они накатили не то по второй, не то по третьей.

– Да ну? – Исли даже перестал жевать соленый груздь и уставился на нее с интересом.

– Никакой сестры нет и не было, – мрачно и весомо сказала матушка Ида. – Ни с молодым мужем, ни без. Ты, господин, меня за дуру-то не держи. Я знаю, что все, что ты у меня выпытывал, надобно тебе для другого.

– Гхм, – сказал Исли, на этом «другом» чуть не подавившись.

– Ясно же, что своего ожидаете, – неожиданно ласково сказала матушка Ида и накрыла руку Исли своей. – Так пекутся и переживают только о собственных детках. Не дело ты затеял, мой господин. Не будет добра.

Исли издал совсем уже сложный звук, не поддающийся описанию.

– А все потому, что живете невенчанные! – прогрохотала матушка Ида и стукнула по столу кулаком. – Девушку-то, небось, у родни выкрал?! Держишь ее там, в лесном особняке, никому не показываешь, в церковь не приводишь, а у бедняжки, поди, уже скоро подойдет срок… Оттого и идет у вас наперекосяк.

– Еще месяца два впереди, – справившись с груздем, сказал Исли. – Нам так кажется. Месяца два продержаться. Девушка, да. Моя… ненаглядная.

– Жениться вам с ней надо, – сердито сказала госпожа Ида и покачала головой, – а то боги накажут. У них не залежится. Один бог счастье дал – другой взял.

* * *

Когда Исли возвратился, Ригальдо ждал его на крыльце. Он сидел, привалившись к резному столбику, подпиравшему крышу. В холодном воздухе от его дыхания поднимался пар. Напротив него Ригальдо на снегу лежал большой волк, неторопливо грызущий здоровую кость.

При появлении Исли волк подкинул добычу вверх, цапнул на лету и, легко перескочив забор, скрылся в кустах.

Исли молча сгрузил на ступени мешки с творогом, яблоками и умопомрачительно благоухающим копченым окороком. Ригальдо на запах только поморщился. Обеспокоенно покосился на Исли.

– Слушай, не дури, – осторожно сказал он. – Это даже раной нельзя назвать было. Я залечился и стал как новенький. И «этот» шевелится. Нет поводов для беспокойства.

Поскольку Исли молчал, Ригальдо засопел и, поколебавшись, придвинулся к нему ближе.

– Ну правда, – пробормотал он. – Если вспомнить, какие у нас у обоих случались ранения… Подумаешь, немного крови…

Он продолжал бубнить что-то о случайности, о том, что каждый может утратить контроль над йоки в драке, а ебля, по сути, мало чем от нее отличается… Исли смотрел на снег.

Ригальдо пиздел. Крови было полно. Они уделали всю постель, все одеяла и простыни, и Исли до сих пор ненавидел себя за испытанное там, в спальне, ощущение парализующего бессилия. Кровь текла сгустками, вперемешку лиловыми и красными, и живот Ригальдо снова был твердый, как камень, и топорщился странными буграми. И хотя он начал регенерацию почти мгновенно, у него почему-то тоже тряслись руки, и йоки мерцала и гасла. Что бы там Ригальдо ни говорил, они здорово обосрались.

– Это хуйня произошла очень вовремя, – наконец сказал Исли, прервав поток однообразных заверений в том, что все просто прекрасно. – Будем считать ее неизбежным напоминанием.

– О чем?

– О том, кто мы на самом деле.

«Пробудившиеся», опасные для всех, кому не посчастливится быть с нами рядом», – думал он, поднимаясь по скрипучим от мороза ступеням крыльца. А вслух сказал:

– Надо завязывать притворяться людьми, пока мы «его» не убили.

Взгляд, которым наградил его Ригальдо, можно было охарактеризовать как «тоскливо-изумленный». Но Исли, подхватив принесенные из деревни мешки, поспешил войти в дом. Снег сыпался с его сапог.

В этот час его решимость отослать ребенка подальше – если, конечно, на свет появится что-то похожее на живого ребенка – стала крепка, как алмаз.

* * *

Две недели Исли имел счастье лицезреть исключительно затылок Ригальдо, потому что, когда он входил в комнату, Номер Два незамедлительно поворачивался к нему спиной. С точки зрения Исли, Ригальдо слишком остро воспринял введенный в особняке целибат. На предложение Исли по-быстрому подрочить он кинул в него стулом.

Из-за всего этого они снова порознь спали, ели и охотились. Ночи напролет Ригальдо проводил в лесах, возвращаясь только под утро, окутанный запахами снега, сосновой хвои и мокрой шерсти. Он все еще возился со своими обожаемыми волками, и, к изумлению Исли, они начали отвечать ему если не доверием, то признанием. Во всяком случае, не убегали, когда он был рядом, позволяли следить издалека, как играют щенки возле норы. Чем еще занимался Ригальдо в этих своих отлучках, Исли не знал. Добравшись до спальни, тот падал на кровать и засыпал мертвым сном. Исли, переехавший из собственной постели обратно в библиотеку, иногда останавливался в дверях и смотрел на него.

Не было никакой возможности приглядеть, чтобы в лесу с Ригальдо ничего не случилось, потому что он влет чувствовал ауру Исли. В конце концов вырванная с корнем береза, которой Ригальдо в него запустил, потребовав оставить в покое, убедила Исли в том, что постоять за себя Номер Два вполне еще может. Тогда он смирился. Даже указал на случайно забредших в их края незнакомых чешуйчатых девок, которые устроили небольшую резню на прииске. Ригальдо уничтожил этих несчастных зубастых крошек так быстро и так кроваво, практически растер по камням, что у Исли не осталось сомнений в том, что Второй зол и обижен. И, как с каждым днем все сильней прозревал Исли, дело было не только в прекратившейся ебле. Совершенно точно не в ней одной.

Исли понимал его ярость и растерянность, как никто другой. Потому что ему самому, что ни ночь, снилась самая разная поебота.

В этих снах Ригальдо раз за разом производил на свет совершенных уродов. У них не было ни ртов, ни глаз, ни конечностей. «Это твои», – нетерпеливо заявлял Ригальдо, протягивая окровавленными руками слабо шевелящихся монстров. Иногда ему снилось, как Ригальдо их пожирает, иногда – что они режут ему живот лезвиями и выбираются на свет сами, и у каждого был отвратительный шевелящийся хобот, увенчанный ухмыляющимся лицом Главы Организации. «Это все, потому что они твои», – укоризненно шептал наполовину обглоданный Ригальдо, и Исли, приняв на руки свое ущербное потомство, отправлялся топить их в ведре, как котят.

Но гораздо хуже был самый простой и часто повторяющийся сон, в котором Исли доставал из Ригальдо самого обыкновенного человеческого младенца. С ручками и ножками. С головкой и всем таким. Абсолютно, безнадежно не дышащего, посиневшего, с небьющимся сердцем. В этом сне Исли каждый раз безуспешно пытался очистить ему пальцем горло, дышал ему в рот и массировал грудку, каждый раз одинаково убеждаясь, что ребенок мертв. И что он, сраный Номер Один, самозваный Король Севера, ничего не смог с этим сделать.

Каждый раз после этих снов груз вины и горечи был так велик, что Исли отправлялся в очередную деревню, находил местную повитуху и понемногу обрастал шокирующим его самого запасом советов и примет разной степени осмысленности. Если бы Ригальдо об этом узнал, Исли не поручился бы, что он не надорвал бы живот от смеха. Но, слава всем местным богам, они почти не разговаривали.

Занятый этими несусветно глупыми развлечениями, он едва не пропустил момент, когда Ригальдо попытался сбежать.

* * *

Костер полыхал так, что на нем можно было зажарить дракона. Пламя гудело и сыпало в темноте яркими искрами, поднимающимися к верхушкам сосен. Снег вокруг стаял, обнажив серую лесную землю.

Когда Исли вышел из бора, Ригальдо не пошевелился. Так и стоял лицом к огню, засунув руки в карманы. Его немалый живот торчал вперед «огурцом», и из-за этого Ригальдо приходилось все время немного отклонять корпус назад.

– Странное поведение для того, кто сбегает, не попрощавшись, – сухо сказал Исли, останавливаясь в пяти шагах от его напряженной спины. – Обычно предатели не разжигают в пути костров. Особенно таких. Или ты решил на дорожку испепелить лес?

Плечи Ригальдо, вздрогнувшие на «предателях», медленно опустились.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – серо сказал он.

Исли шагнул к валявшемуся на полянке бревну и пнул лежащему возле него мешок.

– А я на что хочешь поспорю, что понимаешь, – сказал он и, резко наклонившись, вытряхнул на грязную землю содержимое. В стороны раскатились несколько яблок, выпала, жалобно звякнув, большая бутыль с молоком, вывалилось какое-то тряпье. Исли посмотрел на эту убогую кучу, и внезапно ярость, плещущая в нем от края до края, подгонявшая его все то время, пока он сюда добирался, ориентируясь на свет ауры Ригальдо, погасла, как залитые водой угли.

– Господи, это же какое-то говно, а не походный мешок, – устало сказал он. – Ты его наугад собирал, что ли? Что с тобой случилось, придурок? Ты же обещал!

– Это тяжело объяснить, – голос Ригальдо звучал неестественно ровно. – Это было… спонтанно. Я не готовился. Просто внезапно почувствовал, что не могу все это выносить. Что-то будто погнало меня оттуда…

Исли переступил сапогами.

– Я вроде бы не давал поводов, чтобы ты так срочно решил меня покинуть. Да еще и унося с собой то, что принадлежит нам обоим.

Ригальдо издал странный горловой звук.

– Господи, Исли. Да ведь я даже сам себе не принадлежу. Я как будто раздвоился, и одна половина желает, чтобы все это дерьмо поскорей прекратилось, чтоб я опять был свободным и сильным, а вторая… А вторую внезапно кроет желанием спрятаться. Уйти туда, где буду только я и… «этот».

Исли потер лоб.

– Куда бы ты пошел? – миролюбивее и тише сказал он и шагнул ближе. – Прятаться… Да ты себя в зеркале видел?! Ты думаешь, ты бы справился?

Ригальдо, будто не слыша его, покачал головой.

– Скорей бы оно все закончилось, – тоскливо сказал он. – Сколько можно. Ты знаешь, я ведь уже давно чувствую, что это меня убьет.

Исли сделал еще один шаг. Теперь они с Ригальдо стояли бок о бок, и горячий ток воздуха от костра шевелил их волосы и согревал лица.

– Не убьет, – помолчав, выговорил Исли. – Либо это сделаю я, либо никто.

И тогда Ригальдо на короткий миг схватил его за руку и сжал пальцы.

– Пойдем, когда догорит, – сказал Исли, глядя в мечущееся пламя.

И они пришли в дом Исли, и поднялись в его спальню, и вместе легли в постель. И когда Исли обнял Ригальдо со спины, тот выгнулся в пояснице, уперся в стену руками, чтоб как можно теснее прижаться бедрами, и каждое их движение было тихим, выверенным и осторожным, и от этого – невыносимо сладким и горьким.

* * *

C утра Ригальдо принялся двигать мебель.

– Ты рехнулся, – сообщил Исли, разнежившийся среди одеял. – Здесь все так удобно стоит столько лет…

– Мне солнце светит в глаз.

– Где ты нашел солнце…

Ригальдо, деловито рассекающий по спальне в чем мать родила, скупо сообщил, что, если Исли не надумает встать, он будет сдвигать огромную, с балдахином кровать прямо вместе с Исли.

Одной ею Ригальдо не удовлетворился. Все сундуки и комоды тоже подверглись перемещению. Когда он пошел хозяйничать в библиотеке, Исли попросил его надеть штаны, позавтракать, и, по возможности, наколоть дров, если так хочется ни свет ни заря проявлять бурную деятельность. Затем Исли сбежал в кабинет и сидел там до самого обеда, время от времени поднимая голову от книги, которую читал, с дурацкой улыбкой прислушиваясь к шагам Ригальдо и скрипу передвигаемых по полу предметов.

После обеда в Альфонсо, как ураган, нагрянул Кронос.

Ригальдо ворвался в кабинет к Исли, и тот опережающе поднял руки:

– Знаю, чувствую ауру аж с перевала. Я не звал его, если это тебя тревожит.

Ригальдо наклонил голову, видно, хотел сказать что-то неприятное, но в последний момент проглотил колкость.

– Меня тревожит только, что у него язык, как помело, – сердито сказал он, держась за поясницу. Наверное, переусердствовал с сундуками. – Будет очень смешно, если он меня вот таким здесь увидит.

– Здесь – не увидит, – пообещал Исли. – Сиди в доме, не высовывайся, я постараюсь его отшить еще во дворе.

Ригальдо недоверчиво фыркнул.

– Ты замечтался над книжкой, что ли? Он уже здесь. На первом этаже.

Тогда Исли встал и в раздражении спустился вниз.

Кронос и правда обнаружился в гостиной. Он в восторге разглядывал картину, на которой безвестный герой разрывал пасть лохматому льву, и легонько покачивался.

Кронос был пьян и весел.

– И что означает это вторжение? – спросил с лестницы Исли и слегка придавил его тяжестью своей йоки. Просто для острастки.

– Номер Один, – радостно сказал Кронос, широко разведя руки, как будто хотел обнять Исли. Оплеухи он деликатно не заметил. В одной руке у него был тяжелый мешок, сочащийся запахами жаркого с приправами, в другой – огромная бутыль самогона. – Я соскучился. Слышал новости?

– Что, Организация провалилась в тартарары? – в тон ему спросил Исли и присел на перила. – Иначе я не могу найти причин, чтобы ты врывался в мой дом без приглашения.

– Нет, – ухмыльнулся Кронос. Пристроил свой зажиренный мешок на столик в углу и почесал бороду. – Это насчет Дафа. Ну, нашего Номера Три. Мы совершенно точно узнали, что он приближен к телу девицы с запада. Теперь она повсюду таскается с ним вдвоем и не стесняется демонстрировать другим «пробудившимся» свои вкусы.

– Рифул такая, – зачем-то сказал Исли. – Да, я слышал, что Даф прибился к ней как охранник или вроде того и что вроде сначала она прогоняла его, потому что тупой…

Тут до него дошло, и он закусил губу.

– «К телу», мой командир, это значит…

– Я знаю, что это значит, – перебил Кроноса Исли. – Но, о боже мой, она же… маленькая.

– Но удаленькая, – ухмыльнулся Кронос. – А в «пробудившейся» форме тело у нее очень большое, я слышал. Сам не видел – бог миловал. Порождение Бездны же. Сам понимаешь.

Исли щелкнул зубами. Кронос захохотал и выставил перед собой руки: шучу, Номер Один, у меня и в мыслях не было тебя обидеть.

– Бедные, – помолчав немного, сокрушенно сказал Исли. – Как же им, наверное, было… одиноко.

Кронос заржал уже совсем в голос и поднял свою бутыль.

– За молодых!

Исли тоже ухмыльнулся и сразу ощутил, как раздраженно мечется у него над головой аура Ригальдо. И представил воочию, как тот нервно меряет библиотеку шагами.

– Слушай, Номер Четыре, – сказал Исли, склонив голову набок. – И все же, зачем ты заявился сюда? Только чтобы сообщить мне о потрахушках Рифул и Дафа?

– Упаси боже, – Кронос упер руки в бока и взглянул на Исли весело и дружелюбно. – Я заявился, чтобы с тобой надраться. Ты тут, наверно, в своих вечных снегах не заметил, но сегодня Ламмас. А значит, очередная годовщина нашей высадки на этой поганой земле. Я долго думал, кто способен разделить со мной всю сучью иронию этого дня. И подумал: кто, если не Исли. Давай, спускайся уже со своего насеста. Нажремся втихую, как в прежние времена.

И Исли неожиданно понял, что ему, черт возьми, нравится затея Кроноса. После стольких дней гребаного напряжения ему было бы не лишним расслабиться.

– Нажремся, – кивнул он. – А где ты потерял Ларса?

– Опаздывает, – сокрушенно вздохнул Кронос. – Я успел перейти перевал до снегопада, а он застрял на той стороне. Но он тоже будет! А… Номер Два к нам присоединится?

И Кронос многозначительно поднял глаза на потолок, давая понять, что чувствует присутствие Ригальдо.

Исли красиво сплел пальцы.

– Номер Два в последнее время не расположен к простым радостям вроде посиделок с друзьями, выпивки и женщин, – задушевно сказал он, немного понизив голос. – Вот если бы мы предложили ему поучаствовать в грабеже и убийствах…

Кронос оскалился.

– Да, я слышал о том, как ревностно охраняются теперь твои владения. Жуткий тип! Тебе не страшно держать под боком такого дракона?

У Исли перед глазами, как вспышка, мелькнуло: голый теплый Ригальдо, свернувшийся калачиком среди одеял у него под боком.

– Я не настолько пуглив, как ты думаешь, – ухмыльнулся он. – И на любого дракона у меня управа найдется.

* * *

Когда Исли поднялся наверх, под предлогом того, что ему просто необходимо переодеть рубашку к столу (у Кроноса приключился приступ икоты), Ригальдо и правда налетел на него, как дракон.

– Ты издеваешься?

– Уймись, – отрезал Исли, доставая из шкафа свою лучшую рубаху. – Я собираюсь развеяться.

– Идите в трактир!

– Ригальдо, – Исли изо всех сил постарался быть вежливым, – иногда надо идти навстречу народу, чтобы не слыть спесивым говнюком. Народ в лице Кроноса желает кутить. Сегодня Ламмас. Я оставлю тебе жаркого и овощей, или что он там притащил. Почитай пока книгу. Поспи. Подняться сюда я в любом случае ему не позволю.

– Я не хочу есть, – Ригальдо тряхнул головой, а Исли про себя отметил, что он выглядит слегка осунувшимся, и списал это на вчерашние терзания. – Буду очень признателен, если ты уведешь Кроноса, чтобы я мог пройти в баню. Хочу немного погреться – кажется, потянул спину.

– Смотри не угори.

– Я справлюсь. Но Кронос…

– Забудь о нем, я затолкаю его на кухню, – Исли хлопнул Ригальдо по плечу. – Когда соберешься идти обратно, выстави фонарь на окошко. Только смотри аккуратнее: к ночи должен подгрести Ларс.

– Еще и Ларс!..

Исли не удержался и фыркнул.

– Что смешного? – огрызнулся Ригальдо.

– Да нет, просто весело. Я почти забыл, что может быть так – сборы, пьянка, суета…

Ригальдо закатил глаза и тут же схватился за поясницу.

– Кажется, защемило, – поморщился он.

– А ты подвигай обратно кровать – вдруг отпустит, – посоветовал Исли, увернувшись от кулака, выскочил за дверь и чуть ли не бегом скатился по лестнице.

Настроение у него было изумительное.

* * *

– А помнишь, как вы сцепились с этим, который Номер Семь…

– Да-а-а…

Исли украдкой покосился в кухонное окно и подпер щеку ладонью.

Надираться с Кроносом оказалось забавно, но, наверно, не следовало запивать самогон местным пивом. Беседа блуждала, как пьяный мужик между трех сосен, и даже похабные Кроносовы шуточки уже не так красили ее, как в начале. Да и сам Кронос все сильнее зевал и кренился к столу. Конечно, можно было в любой момент протрезвиться и повторить. Но какой смысл в переводе запасов?

Он пригубил пива, зевнул и рассеянно покосился в темноту за окном. Что-то сильно его напрягало, какая-то мысль, зудевшая под черепом, как муха в пустом кувшине. Он четко помнил: ему надо было приглядывать за Ригальдо. Но знака пока не было, хотя Ригальдо уже довольно давно сидел в баньке и…

Исли моргнул. Перевел взгляд на Кроноса. Еще раз всмотрелся во двор.

Ригальдо, судя по ауре, все это время торчал в бане, но из трубы почему-то не курился дымок.

– Мне надо отлить, – невпопад сказал Исли, прервав какой-то очередной Кроносов анекдот, уже переходящий в сладкое бормотание. – Ты посиди здесь пока. Ешь, пей…

– Ну, ты еще бабу мне предложи, командир, – сонно заржал Кронос.

– Она была, но Ригальдо ее съел, – ухмыльнулся Исли.

Он неторопливо перешел заснеженный двор и распахнул на себя дверь.

– Какого черта ты тут завис, мне затруднительно столько времени… – начал было Исли, но тут же умолк.

Ригальдо зло сверкнул на него глазами и сильно прогнулся вперед, опираясь одной рукой на стылую бревенчатую стену, а другой растирая себе поясницу. А потом, резко отвернувшись, согнулся пополам – и его вырвало на пол.

– Ох, нет, – не сводя с него взгляда, сказал Исли.

– Я боюсь, тебе все-таки придется куда-то увести Кроноса, – устало сказал Ригальдо, выпрямляясь, и вытер лицо кулаком.

* * *

– Почему именно сейчас?

– Не могу тебе сказать, Номер Один, – огрызнулся Ригальдо. Он ходил от угла до угла баньки, как зверь по клетке, время от времени останавливаясь и принимаясь тереть бока и поясницу. – Меня не спросили.

– Срок ведь еще через месяц, – Исли ковырнул ногтем облупившуюся краску на раме наличника. Он лихорадочно пытался собрать в кучу мысли, мечущиеся, как стая охуевших куропаток, но почему-то сильнее других в мозг долбила одна, очевидно, подаренная кем-то из сердобольных повитух: следовало открыть в доме все двери и ящики.

Какие, блядь, ящики и зачем, Исли не мог вспомнить.

– Кто это сказал?

– Я сказал. Мы же с тобой вместе считали…

– Засунь эти расчеты… – Ригальдо остановился у окна, кусая губы. – Считал он! Не надо было вчера ебаться…

– Не надо было таскать сундуки.

Они помолчали. Маленькое помещение затопляла густая темнота. От Ригальдо пахло страданием – потом, болью и страхом, и йоки странно пульсировала. Исли немного поизучал ее свечение и не выдержал.

– Эй, – он поднялся с лавки, на которую, как вошел, так и уселся без сил, и сграбастал Ригальдо за плечи. Тот вздохнул. У него были сухие губы и мокрый, в испарине лоб. И этим лбом Ригальдо уткнулся в шею Исли.

– Номер Один, я не думаю, что дело в сундуках. Я же еще вчера говорил: меня будто что-то куда-то погнало…

Исли перебрал влажные пряди волос на его загривке.

– Ты можешь это на время остановить? – спросил он в макушку Ригальдо. – Хотя бы до завтра?

Ригальдо помотал головой.

– И не хочу, – сказал он, поднимая лицо, и его светлые глаза блеснули во мраке. – Пусть уже все случится.

Он вдруг оттолкнул Исли, уперся обеими руками в стену, выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы.

– Очень хуево?

– Пока что не очень, – бледно улыбнулся Ригальдо, – но нарастает. Ты поможешь мне, Номер Один? Ты обещал.

– Я обещал – и я сделаю.

– Можно прямо здесь, – Ригальдо прислонился лопатками к стене, поводя вокруг себя плавающим взглядом. У него вырвался короткий стон, чего он, кажется, даже не заметил. – Можно затопить…

Исли осмотрелся, перешагнул через блевотину.

– В доме, – решительно сказал он.

– Тогда прогони Кроноса, – попросил Ригальдо, кусая губы.

– Прогоню нахуй, – пообещал Исли и быстро вышел за дверь.

Как выяснилось, в своей уверенности он немного поспешил.

Кронос храпел на кушетке в кухне, совершенно невменяемый и беспробудно пьяный. Как Исли ни хлопал его по щекам, как ни тряс, разбудить его не получалось. Даже выплеснутая в лицо кружка воды не привела его в чувство.

– С-скотина, – расстроенно сказал Исли, – давай просыпайся!

Куда там. Когда его дернули, Кронос только наполовину сполз на пол и захрапел еще громче.

– Так, нахуй, – Исли перешагнул его и зачиркал огнивом. Привесил над кухонным очагом ведро воды. Достал из комода чистые полотенца и огляделся – все ли он вспомнил, ничего не позабыл?

Ах да. Еще нужно было открыть эти сраные ящики и забрать самогон. Ему требовалось выпить.

А Кроноса, если будет мешаться, всегда можно просто убить.

* * *

– Ты очень заботливая мамаша, – прохрипел Ригальдо, наблюдая, как Исли разбалтывает в тазу теплую воду и раскладывает на тумбочке одеяла и полотенца. Взгляд у Ригальдо был наглый и отчаянный.

– Я же командир, – ухмыльнулся Исли. Его познабливало. Самогон упал в желудок, как в пропасть, не оставив даже намека на успокоительное опьянение. – Я обо всем позаботился.

– Я тоже кое о чем, – Ригальдо кивком указал на связку толстых кожаных ремней на полу.

– Уверен?..

– Номер Один, – лицо Ригальдо перерезала кривая ухмылка, – у меня нет ни тени сомнения, что, когда ты попытаешься вскрыть мое брюхо, я попытаюсь оторвать тебе башку. Я… Ох! Черт!

– Уверен, что это удержит тебя? – повторил Исли с сомнением, затягивая узлы. Он привязал руки Ригальдо к столбикам кровати, коря себя за то, что не продумал это заранее. Ригальдо сильно изгибался и ерзал от прошивающих тело спазмов.

– Цепей у меня не было, извини, – прохрипел он почти весело. – Ну, давай же, блядь, я уже не могу…

Исли влез на кровать, оседлал его ноги и, уставившись в потолок, выпустил йоки, готовясь превратить руку в лезвие.

– Исли!.. – вдруг выпалил Ригальдо, глядя на него очень странно. – Я…

И, чтобы не растерять и так по крупицам собранное мужество, Исли не дал ему договорить – он схватил третий, самый толстый ремень и силой засунул Ригальдо в зубы. А потом сделал первый надрез – так, как каждую ночь видел во сне.

В глаза плеснуло горячим и фиолетовым, и в тот же миг Ригальдо начал орать.

* * *

Потом Исли не мог вспомнить подробности, все слилось в какое-то бестолковое мельтешение. Он что-то делал: кромсал, резал, ковырялся в липком и скользком, напрягая мышцы ног, чтобы бьющийся под ним Ригальдо его не сбросил, отстраненно слушал ор, хрипы и мат, изо всех сил подавляя желание превратиться, потому что его йоки расценивала все происходящее как угрозу. В жарко натопленной спальне было душно, воняло кровью и располосованным нутром, и, запустив обе руки по локоть в чужую брюшину, Исли думал: это ебаное воздаяние. Его догнало за все, что они творили. За все их скотские грехи.

А потом у него начисто отшибло способность соображать, потому что в руках оказался тяжелый, очень скользкий комочек, и Исли, не рассуждая, что-то чистил ему, что-то перевязывал, чем-то вытирал. И, наверное, боги госпожи Иды смилостивились над ним, потому что у этого комка оказались на месте все ручки и ножки, не было ни щупалец, ни хвоста, и он почти сразу же разразился звуками, похожими на мяукание котенка, и жалкое это мяуканье разбило Исли сердце.

Когда Исли быстро ополоснул ребенка, замотал в одеяло, как в рульку, и сунул под нос Ригальдо, на него распахнулись ярко-желтые, исполненные муки глаза.

– Почему он такой красный? – разлепил губы Ригальдо. – Как будто вообще без кожи…

– Он нормальный, – перебил его Исли. – Все дети страшненькие.

– Убери, – хрипло сказал Ригальдо. – Пахнет… вкусно.

– Уберу, – кивнул Исли.

Он сунул ребенка на кресло, потом подумал, отнес его от греха подальше на кровать в пустую комнату рядом – там тоже было тепло – и почти бегом вернулся к Ригальдо. Тот давно разгрыз свой ремень, и сейчас йоки в его теле колыхалась, как ебаный маятник.

– Давай, зарастай, – Исли руками свел края располосованного брюха. Ригальдо протестующе замотал головой. На подушке под ним расплывалось огромное пятно пота. Простыни и матрасы насквозь пропитались кровью.

– Нет, – сказал Ригальдо, открывая желтые, с вертикальным зрачком глаза. – Сперва ты должен еще кое-что сделать.

И он произнес это вслух, и Исли, сглотнув, покачал головой.

– Не дури. Это точно прикончит тебя.

– Надо, – прохрипел Ригальдо, глядя совершенно бешено. Время стремительно утекало вместе с сочащейся из него кровью. – Я не хочу рисковать. Ты сейчас достанешь и вырежешь ее. Эту сучью… Сучью… Блядь, Исли, ты обещал!

– Обещал – сделаю, ты же знаешь, – Исли смотрел на него сверху вниз, уже превращая руку в лезвие. Сердце стучало, как набат, отмеряя бегущее время. – Но ты понимаешь, что это может тебя изувечить?..

– Я ведь тебе говорил, – Ригальдо откинулся на подушках и обессиленно закрыл глаза, – все, что было… не могло продолжаться долго.

И тогда Исли крепко сжал губы и, наклонившись над этим распаханным чревом, сделал то, о чем Ригальдо просил – отыскал и выдернул из его тела разбухшую матку, и Ригальдо, конечно же, вместо того, чтобы регенерировать, немедленно потерял сознание. И Исли сам неумело пытался синхронизировать йоки, и тряс Ригальдо, и бил его по щекам. А потом, как поземка в феврале, по самому краю сознания пронеслась мысль: возможно, так будет и лучше. Для всех.

Ригальдо тут же пошевелился, выплюнул кровь и открыл глаза.

Исли отвязал его руки и положил ладони на рану.

– Номер Два, я приказываю тебе залечиться. Выполни или умри. Ты слышишь?

– Да, – еле слышно откликнулся Ригальдо. – Я понял. Исли… Там аура…

– Ты прав, – после короткой заминки кивнул Исли, слез с него и толкнул дверь в коридор.

Со всем этим дерьмом он совсем позабыл отслеживать ауру Кроноса.

Кронос не спал.

Он стоял, опираясь на стену возле соседней комнаты, прилагая все силы, чтобы не упасть. В опущенной правой руке он держал свиную голень с налипшими на кость остатками жареного мяса.

– Мужики, вы чего, – с трудом выговорил он, шатаясь, как тростник в бурю. Сладко икнул. – Чем помочь? Вы деретесь? Что за ураган йоки?

Он сделал шаг по коридору и остановился. Опухшее с перепою лицо вдруг странным образом преобразилось. Ноздри раздулись.

– Что это? – спросил Кронос совсем не дурашливо, а с каким-то тихим удивлением. – Что за запах я вдруг учуял? Такое нежное и такое прекрасное?.. Как спелое яблоко?

– Отойди оттуда, – произнес Исли, перешагивая порог спальни.

Он сказал это совсем негромко, но Кронос моментально повернулся к нему и принял боевую стойку. Его глаза распахнулись.

Наверное, Исли выглядел жутко, с головы до ног забрызганный кровью, в своей самой лучшей рубашке, промокшей в материнских водах, измазанной самым разнообразным дерьмом, которое только отыскалось внутри Ригальдо. Он откинул назад прилипшие к лицу волосы и сощурился.

Возле комнаты, где спал его новорожденный сын, стоял людоед, и Исли разглядывал ауру, отстраненно пересчитывая уязвимые точки и прикидывая, что лучше: сперва вырвать руки, чтоб не тянул их к двери, или сразу снести голову.

– Номер Один?.. – после долгой паузы сказал Кронос.

Наваждение рассеялось. Исли взял себя в руки.

– Номер Четыре, – со смешком сказал он, – тебе не следовало подниматься сюда. Как бы я ни любил бывших соратников, мне не нравится, когда они шарятся по всему дому.

Может, на кого-то попроще его отповедь и произвела бы впечатление, но Кронос был Кроносом.

– Ты растерзал Номера Два, Исли? – тихо спросил он. – Ведь, судя по ауре, он сейчас умирает? И что это, черт побери?

Он покосился на приоткрытую дверь, из которой – Исли тоже его чувствовал – сочился взволновавший его запах. Исли раньше не знал, как чисто и сладко пахнут новорожденные дети. Кронос, видимо, тоже.

Пока что от этого греха боги их миловали.

Исли растянул губы в приветливой улыбке, и ему показалось, что от нее лицо сейчас треснет, как рассохшаяся на солнце глина.

– Если хочешь, я могу дать объяснения, – ласково сказал он. – Я могу даже кое-что тебе показать. Но потом мне придется убить тебя… или Ларса, который сейчас стоит во дворе дома.

Колебания Кроноса длились от силы мгновение – ровно столько, сколько потребовалось, чтобы набрать полную грудь воздуха и выдохнуть. А потом Кронос плавно отступил на шаг назад, одновременно демонстрируя Исли опущенные руки. Свиная голень сиротливо упала на пол.

– Знаешь, Номер Один, я как-то не хочу, – вежливо сказал абсолютно трезвый Кронос. – Оставайтесь здесь вдвоем со своими секретами, достойными Северного Короля. Но не проси меня по старой дружбе оказать тебе помощь – и не приглашай выпить. Никогда и нигде.

Он очень аккуратно развернулся и направился к лестнице. Наблюдая, как Кронос удаляется, вздернув подбородок и развернув широкие плечи, Исли подобрал с пола свиную кость и задумчиво отгрыз от нее кусок.

* * *

Оставалось сделать не так много. Дождавшись, пока ауры Ларса и Кроноса, раздраженно сияющие, отойдут на достаточное расстояние, Исли переоделся, накинул плащ потеплее, чтобы не продувало ветрами, и заглянул в спальню.

– Я отправляюсь в деревню, – сказал он неподвижно вытянувшейся на грязном матрасе фигуре. – Ребенка надо бы покормить. У тебя есть какие-нибудь пожелания, как можно его назвать?

– В моем роду уже десять поколений всего два мужских имени, – еле шевеля губами, ответил Ригальдо. – Мое и «Ригард».

Исли мысленно закатил глаза к потолку и подумал, что лучше умрет, чем даст окрестить так живого ребенка. А еще – что, кажется, понимает, почему Номер Два получился… такой.

– Спи. Мы скоро вернемся, – сказал он, уже зная, что лжет.

Когда в человеческой деревне Исли, распахнув дверь, шагнул в теплые сени, привнося с собой обычные для здешнего августа ветер и комья снега, госпожа Ида так и подскочила ему навстречу. И тут же ахнула, прижав руки к щекам, потому что Исли распахнул плащ и протянул ей пищащий сверток.

– Умерла?! – пробормотала она и, кажется, вскинулась, чтобы его по-свойски обнять, но Исли взглянул на нее так, что добрую матушку приморозило к полу.

– Бог дал – бог и взял. Мне нужна кормилица, – сухо сказал он. – И надо договорится, чтобы ребенок принял крещение не здесь, а в священной Рабоне.

* * *

После того, как купеческий караван покинул долину Альфонсо, навсегда увозя с собой то, чего Исли не чаял обрести с тех пор, как пережил мутации в лабораториях, он в течение трех дней исправно охотился, подкармливая выздоравливающего Ригальдо заблудившимися в метели охотниками и каторжниками с рудника.

На четвертый день, выйдя к особняку, он понял, что в доме никого нет. Огонек ауры Ригальдо переместился далеко к востоку. Снегопада не было со вчерашнего дня, и во дворе были хорошо различимы следы знакомых сапог, во многих местах пересекаемые волчьими.

Исли мог бы догнать Ригальдо, если бы захотел, но вместо этого он присел на ступеньку и послушал, как устало голосит в роще кукушка, наговаривая им много долгих и скучных лет.

Он не сомневался, что однажды Ригальдо вернется. Но сейчас для всех было лучше, чтобы «нет» действительно значило «нет».


End file.
